halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zealot Archives
The Zealot Archives is an Expanded Universe made by that will take place up to 2559 until more canon sources past that point are released. With the intention of acting like a Covenant library, it will catalogue all things to do with the former Covenant species, such as planets, technology, events, and individuals. Humans are welcome, but only under certain circumstances. The logged data in this archive has the chance of endless amounts of data, and as such will try to be organized accordingly. ---- Introduction= The Covenant has a rich and long history in this galaxy, and due to that, a group of San'Shyuum decided to store every single bit of it in a data library known as the '''Zealot Archives'. However, in the case that its residing home High Charity ever fell, they linked it to many Covenant interface systems as a way to preserve the Covenant knowledge. This contingency came to fruition when the Flood attacked High Charity, infecting the majority of its population including the Archives' creators. As planned, the Archives lived on in key Covenant panels, including those belonging to surviving San'Shyuum. Recently with the Created uprising, the Archives have been found by these intelligences, who have stored them in the Domain itself for future reference. While most remaining panels have been destroyed, some remain, and the Zealot Archives now reside within the Domain.'' |-| Contributors= |-| Rules= :1. You must follow all rules established by Halo Fanon, as well as the ones established here. All articles must be canon-friendly. :2. Former Covenant species are encouraged, due to being the focus of the Archives. Human characters are also welcome, but only if they have something to do with the Covenant, and would be well-known, like Master Chief was by the Prophets. For example, humans around before the Human-Covenant War are not allowed. The same goes for Forerunners, Flood, and any other non-Covenant species. Covenant fringe species however, are allowed. Technology, locations, and events are also acceptable as long as they have something to do with the Covenant. A UNSC Assault Rifle would have nothing to do with this, besides being used to kill Covenant. Any questions about if something is allowed or not will be taken up with an administrator. :3. Canon characters are welcome to be indexed, although they must be Covenant and have an article on Halo Fanon about them, that does not contradict canon. :4. This Universe is set in any location pre-2559. Post-2559 is not allowed until further canon sources are stated going past that point. If you have a character born before 2559, but their life spans past that year, they are allowed, but anything written for this EU will not mention their post-2559 selves. Characters born after 2559 are explicitly off-limits. :5. Unbecoming conduct is not tolerable. Should this happen, you will be booted from the EU. :6. This EU is primarily meant to catalog Covenant things, although collaborations with characters listed in this universe is encouraged. There is also room for prose writing exclusive to this universe, if wanted. |-| Archives= 'Characters' *Yonhet *Unggoy **Dipdip *Kig-Yar **Vike Vok *Yanme'e **Zuzzik't *Huragok *Lekgolo *Jiralhanae *Sangheili **Andromeda 'Vadum **Grono 'Yendam **Loku 'Moram **Oru 'Vanuxee **'Skivich **Szugu 'Godom **Vyre 'Zenolrai **Zephyr 'Rorke **Zholos 'Fenoss **Zuka 'Chavam *San'Shyuum *Humans *Forerunners **589 Curious Puzzle *Precursors *Others 'Technology' *Weapons *Vehicles *Ships **Gauntlet of the Ancients 'Locations' *Planets *Cities *Installations 'Battles' *Pre-Human-Covenant War *Human-Covenant War **Battle of Carchar *Post-War *Created Conflict 'Events' *Pre-Human-Covenant War *Human-Covenant War *Post-War *Created Conflict 'Organizations' *Empires ** *Remnants *Religious Groups **Followers of the Forgotten *Pirates *Criminals **Flame 'Prose Records (Novels and Short Stories)' *Novels *Short Stories **A Lax Conversation **Another Job Done **Disgraced Legacy **Remembrance *Series/Chronicles **Foundations *Roleplays **RP:Legends of Drawn |-| Timeline= WIP Category:Zealot Archives